The present object concerns an innovative glueing process for cartridge paper boxes, with an application of adhesive, of the xe2x80x9chot melt typexe2x80x9d, on the lapel of the outer tab, for three tabbed cartridge boxes, featuring a process of heating and melting over the sites of application of the adhesive, by the use of air-pistols, heated plates and other means, drying naturally at room temperature, receiving a slight compression.
The sealing of the package is achieved by the use of a xe2x80x9cwindowxe2x80x9d on the main part of the package, with the application of inscriptions by an ink-jet system, or others, over the cartridge and the adhesive, fusing and spreading over the package when heated.
The object as issue is meant to forbid the violation of the cartridge paper PACKAGES of medicines, avoiding or hindering frauds of the health-care system, by the use of a glueing process with hot-melt adhesive.
The current models of cartridges have three tabs, while the present proposal to seal them is the application of a drop of hot-melt adhesive (hot glue) in their (smaller) inner tabs, with the placement of a outer safety seal. Another is the alteration made to the cartridges with four tabs, applying a drop or steak of adhesive in the inner tab.
In the first option, the adhesive applied would be set directly in the shaper and sealer of cartridges within the manufacturer""s laboratories, with some alterations being made.
In the second option, many changes in the equipment would be necessary.
The process under discussion has the aim of solving these problems, with a quick, suitable and cheap solution, allied to the proper safety, with the application of hot-melt adhesive in the three-tabled cartridges, in the lapel of the outer tab the one that closes up the package, going into its main part. In the laboratory: all the current process remains the same, and after the sealers will be included a system of heating and melting of the adhesive (which will stick from then on), with the material cooling at the room temperature, after a few seconds, by a slight compression.
In this fashion, sealing the cartridge, and as a complement of the process, to avoid violations, a xe2x80x9cwindowxe2x80x9d may be left, that is, a small cut in the cartridge to show the glueing. Over this xe2x80x9cwindowxe2x80x9d, lettering would be applied, with safety warnings or ink-jet applications, or thermoplastic adhesives that would be fused if heat was to be applied to open the cartridge PACKAGES.